


Анна и ангел

by Bothersome_Arya, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don copy to another site, M/M, ангст, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Всю жизнь Анны её папа владел личным демоном, и она не задавалась вопросами, пока однажды папа не заставил демона убить её одноклассника. Кроули же, в свою очередь, просто хотел домой.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Анна и ангел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anna and the Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760524) by Anonymous. 



Теперь, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать, папа никогда не отпускал её одну. Он всегда заставлял демона сопровождать её, что было странно, жутковато и трудно объяснимо для потенциальных бойфрендов. Демон принадлежал папе ещё до рождения Анны; папа говорил, что он был секретом их успеха. Тебе не нужна банда головорезов, если у тебя есть демон на побегушках.

Когда вечером Анна пошла в кино, демон последовал за ней, словно это было в порядке вещей, и держал её в поле зрения. Очень досадно, что он всё докладывал папе, потому что у того была довольно старомодная позиция по отношению к мальчикам, и Анна знала, что за последний год демон отпугнул, по крайней мере, троих из них.

Поэтому она очень нервничала, когда пригласила Луи в свою комнату и сказала ему пробраться туда незаметно. Луи был таким привлекательным — очень, очень привлекательным — Анне было шестнадцать, и она влюбилась в него, а он влюбился в неё и не испугался, когда она сказала, что демон — это её телохранитель. Он проскользнул внутрь под покровом темноты, но потревожил собак.

Проклятие. Анна вылезла из окна, чтобы схватить Клыка и Бритву (так их назвал папа, а не она), и побежала через газон туда, где демон спорил с Луи.

— Слушай, просто уходи! Проваливай! Выметайся отсюда!

— Вы держите её здесь в плену, — сказал Луи, вздёрнув подбородок. — Почему отец  
не отпускает её без сопровождения?

— Сейчас не время это обсуждать, — всплеснул руками демон. — Беги, глупый смертный! Если её отец поймает тебя, то он заставит меня...

Демон осёкся.

— Что он заставит тебя? — спросил папа, и сердце Анны упало. — Аннабель, ты знаешь этого человека?

— Папа, это Луи, — ответила она, держа Клыка за ошейник.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал демон. — Они просто дети и поступают так, как и все дети.

— Луи, — произнёс папа. — Ты решил пробраться сюда и лишить мою дочь чести.

— Нет, — сказала Анна, и демон бросил на неё взгляд, без слов призывающий замолчать. — Нет, я пригласила его. Я хотела, чтобы он пришёл.

— С тобой я разберусь позже, — произнёс папа. — Демон. Убей его.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — сказал демон. — Нет, я... я...

Его спина выгнулась, а затем он упал, как марионетка, у которой обрезали нити.

— Ты будешь подчиняться мне, — сказал папа, положив руку на амулет. — Хочешь ты этого или нет.

— Нет!

Анна метнулась к папе, но он протянул руку и остановил её силовым барьером, его магия издавала тусклое свечение в ночной тьме. Луи бросился бежать, но демон последовал за ним. Он двигался так, будто не контролировал свои конечности, заваливаясь и крутясь, он настиг Луи и...

Анна не могла смотреть на это, но ей пришлось. Демон разрывал Луи на части, крики заглушила папина магия, и его смерть была медленной и мучительной. Прошло двадцать минут, прежде чем всё было кончено, и они тянулись целую вечность.

Демон вприпрыжку вернулся к папе, его лицо было мокрым от крови и слёз.

— Вот и всё, моя дорогая девочка, — сказал папа. — Ничто и никогда не заберёт тебя у меня.

* * *

Кроули машинально вошёл в свою клетку. Босс уже давно не заставлял его убивать, а этот ребёнок был полон светлой любви, чистой и мальчишеской, и у Кроули ныло сердце, когда он смотрел на его кровь под своими ногтями. Он ненавидел убивать, он всегда был скорее раздражителем, чем агрессором, всегда.

Он убил ребёнка. Теперь Азирафель ни за что не захочет, чтобы он вернулся.

Кроули уже давно пришёл к заключению, что его не ищет никто, кроме Азирафеля. Никто, добрый или злой, не придёт забрать его до тех пор, пока сюда наконец-то не доберётся его ангел. Рай даже пальцем не пошевелил, когда Мори использовал его в качестве инструмента для устранения (в прямом смысле) своих конкурентов по бизнесу, и Аду, кажется, было наплевать, что какой-то самоуверенный смертный захватил одного из них. Крылья Кроули были подрезаны, а на спине выжжен символ контроля. Кто знает, возможно, Аду нравилось это, нравилось, что Кроули больше не представлял для них угрозы? Кроули оставалось лишь надеяться, что он не был слишком запятнан, чтобы желать возвращения, или что Азирафель будет быстрым и милосердным, вынося ему смертный приговор.

На его задних зубах чувствовался привкус железа: между двумя коренными застрял кусочек мяса.

Кроули ощутил тошноту.

Дверь медленно и нерешительно открыли. Вошедший использовал телефон в качестве фонарика и принёс с собой пистолет. Анна.

— Зачем ты убил Луи? — спросила она, и в тусклом свете, исходящем от телефона, Кроули заметил, что её глаза были воспалёнными и покрасневшими.

— Я марионетка твоего папы. Он управлял мной.

— Почему ты не остановил его?

Не было никакого смысла показывать ей символ на своей спине, сочащийся кровью и болевший оттого, что он пытался побороть заклятие даже тогда, когда оно им уже овладело. Она посмотрела на него во все свои голубые глаза, и Кроули внезапно накрыла такая тоска по Азирафелю, что он чуть не согнулся пополам. По Азирафелю, который сбросит его назад в Ад в ту же секунду, когда узнает, что он сегодня натворил.

— Почему? — задыхаясь, спросила она, а потом выстрелила в него.

Кроули находился под действием заклятия и не мог развоплотиться; пуля прошла сквозь его плечо и застряла в крыле. Он смог бы выжить, даже если бы его до звона начинили патронами.

Анна уронила пистолет, по-видимому, потрясённая тем, что сделала. Она была дочерью гангстера и могла постоять за себя, но Кроули не думал, что ей когда-либо приходилось стрелять в кого-то, напоминающего человека. Кроули зашипел, сделав усилие, чтобы пистолет не смог случайно выстрелить. Он уже научился сдерживать крик. Прошло двадцать лет, и он знал, что лучше не шуметь.

— Я велел ему уходить, — сказал Кроули — разодранное плечо стало для него новым центром вселенной. — Я говорил ему, а он не послушал.

Кроули сглотнул. Пистолет всё ещё лежал у ног Анны.

— Быстро, пока твой папа не пришёл проверить, что случилось. Выстрели мне в голову.

Это вряд ли развоплотило бы его, но, возможно, он бы перестал думать. Перестал знать, какие ужасные вещи он творит.

— Что? — спросила она. — Нет!

— Ты выстрелила мне в плечо, — сказал Кроули. — Выстрели в голову. Сделай это быстро. Я не умру, обещаю. Просто... я мог бы...

Слишком поздно. Мори уже был здесь, за спиной у Анны. Он удовлетворённо посмотрел на Кроули.

— Тише, малышка, — сказал Мори.

— Папа! — вздрогнула она. — Я не... я не хотела... я просто...

— Ты выстрелила в него, — с интересом произнёс Мори. — Я не думал, что ты на это способна, дорогая девочка. Особенно, после того случая.

— Он убил Луи!

— Да, — сказал Мори, и сердце Кроули упало, когда тот нагнулся, чтобы подобрать пистолет.

— Просто я так разозлилась и так... — сказала Анна, яростно вытирая глаза.

Мори снял пистолет с предохранителя.

— Вымещать свой гнев на демоне — это совершенно правильно. В конце концов, именно он во всём виноват, — улыбнулся он. — Давай, демон. Расправь свои крылья.

* * *

На следующее утро у демона всё ещё капала кровь, когда он готовил завтрак. Человек бы уже давно умер к этому времени, но демону что-то помогало стоять прямо и как ни в чем не бывало жарить яйца с беконом. Анне было стыдно. При свете дня ей было очень стыдно. То, что казалось правильным прошлой ночью, теперь приводило её в ужас.

Крылья демона были чёрными и поеденными молью. Анна задумалась, были ли они когда-либо красивыми, как у ворона: гладкими и лоснящимися, словно от масла. Демон приготовил завтрак, а затем протёр пол, убрав перья.

Три человека уже успели написать Анне, спрашивая, видела ли она Луи. Сгорая от стыда, она оставила их без ответа.

— Я не очень хочу идти сегодня в школу, — сказала Анна.

Она может обо всём проболтаться, если её спросят. Но что она скажет? Что пленный демон её отца убил Луи? Что она выстрелила в демона? Что он не умер?

— Хорошо, милая, — ответил отец. — Оставайся дома. Кроули, ты на охране. Я дам тебе инструкции перед тем, как уйти.

Анна вздохнула. Конечно же, демон будет на карауле. Она пошла наверх, села на кровать и стала смотреть Netflix, но вдруг её электронная почта звякнула о пришедшем сообщении от сестры Агаты, где говорилось, что завтра Анна, независимо от болезни, должна будет сдать свою работу по религиоведению. Это был самый большой минус Школы святой Екатерины: там считалось симуляцией всё, кроме смерти.

Ей нужно было отыскать информацию об ангеле и написать доклад о его чудесных деяниях. Анна задумалась, существуют ли ангелы на самом деле. В их подвале жил демон, служащий папе, может быть, ангелы тоже есть? Анна ещё несколько лет назад решила загуглить их демона и нашла небольшие намёки на него во всех исторических периодах. Он был старым. Очень старым.

Она набрала в поисковике «ангелы с именами» и вышла на «Википедию». Анна подумала, можно ли взять для смеха кого-нибудь вроде Азраила или Люцифера, но потом поняла, что ей сейчас совсем не до веселья. Не после вчерашней ночи. Ей просто хотелось забыть, что это вообще с ней произошло.

Может быть, ангел смог бы всё исправить. Может быть, он смог бы прийти и вернуть Луи.

На одном из сайтов были картины с ангелами, и Анна выбрала того, кто выглядел наиболее дружелюбно. Он не носил меча или копья, а из его боков ничего не торчало, как у большинства святых. Ангел был облачён в белое одеяние и загораживал группу испуганных детей от огромного змея, в одиночку сдерживая его.

На заголовке было написано: «Азирафель защищает детей». Анна нажала на него. О, это был триптих: ангел стоит между детьми и змеем, затем он подходит к нему с открытыми ладонями, и в конце змей кладёт голову ему на колени, спокойный и мирный, а дети гладят его.

Сердце Анны внезапно заныло, и она почувствовала острую тоску по чему-то, чего не могла назвать. Ей хотелось, чтобы этот ангел существовал на самом деле: ангел, который мог приручать змей и делать их послушными, не прибегая к жестокости. Глубокое, тёмное чувство вины повисло над ней, словно дождевые тучи.

— Анна? — тихо спросил голос у неё за спиной.

Она никогда не спрашивала демона, откуда у него британский акцент.

— Анна, пора обедать...

Он втянул в себя воздух, когда заметил, что было на её экране, а потом сказал, словно не в силах сдержаться:

— Азирафель.

Анна развернулась на месте.

— Ты знаешь этого ангела?

Демон с грустью то ли рассмеялся, то ли вздохнул.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он.

— Тогда ты сможешь помочь мне написать доклад.

— Не думаю, что я буду считаться надёжным источником для твоего списка использованной литературы, — сказал демон.

Он с тоской смотрел на экран.

— Так он настоящий?

— Более чем.

— Ты с ним по-прежнему видишься? — спросила Анна. — Можешь призвать его сюда?

— Если бы я мог, — ответил демон, — я бы сделал это двадцать лет назад.

Он выглядел старым, возможно, старше самого мира.

Анна знала основные факты о нём. Папа призвал его, поэтому он должен был делать то, что тот ему скажет. Когда Анна была помладше, она думала, что, благодаря призыву, демон появился из воздуха, а до этого был чем-то бесформенным, и что каждое упоминание о нём в истории было просто мигом между этапами бесплотного существования.

Однако вот он стоял рядом, с грустью глядел на картину эпохи Возрождения, а из его жёлтых змеиных глаз лились слёзы. Кажется, он не замечал, что плачет.

— А может ли он... может он помочь? — спросила она. — Может ли он сделать так, чтобы Луи был жив?

— Нет, маленькая Анна, — сказал демон — он не называл её так уже много, много лет. — Никто не сможет это изменить. Но в некотором роде он всё же сможет помочь.

— Как? — спросила она.

Он не ответил и вместо этого изобразил фальшивую радостную улыбку.

— Идём, — сказал он. — Пора обедать.

* * *

Кроули не любил давать девочке зелье забывчивости. Но у него не было выбора, и он надеялся, что оно сотрёт из памяти не только прошлую ночь. Возможно, оно подействует и на воспоминание об Азирафеле, удалит её ментальную историю браузера и отбросит их на шаг назад от спасения. Кроули едва не проболтался в её комнате — _ты можешь найти его, у него есть книжный магазин, скажи, чтобы он пришёл сюда, сразил твоего отца и меня и сравнял этот проклятый особняк с землёй_ — но заклятие принуждения удержало его язык и заставило молчать.

Он не мог действовать самостоятельно, даже если бы захотел.

К их двери пришли полицейские, разыскивающие пропавшего мальчика, и Кроули сотворил маленькое чудо, влияющее на их разум, а потом ещё одно, убирающее кровь, и ещё одно, показавшее на камерах наблюдения, что мальчик стоит на остановке и ждёт автобуса, который навсегда унесёт память о нём и никогда её не вернёт. За прошедшие двадцать лет Мори научился давать очень точные инструкции, а Кроули научился не сопротивляться.

Иногда Кроули так сильно себя ненавидел, что думал, он может умереть просто от одной этой ненависти. Неподходящий кавалер был далеко не самым худшим из его убийств по принуждению Мори. Азирафель будет прав, если решит покарать его.

Временами Кроули думал о Ковчеге. Иногда об Армагеддоне. Об окопах Первой мировой или о том, как они с Азирафелем смотрели первый запуск космического корабля и радовались за этих глупых, но восхитительных людей, когда те смогли оторваться от планеты. О спорах с да Винчи в его мастерской. Или о Гутенберге. Иногда он просто думал о том чудесном сне, когда ничего не делал целое столетие. Находясь в клетке, было очень приятно прятаться в воспоминаниях и гладить собственные перья, представляя, что он где-то в другом месте, что это Азирафель укрывает его своими крыльями, забирая боль.

Сначала Мори запирал клетку. Только спустя некоторое время он понял, что ему не нужен замок, чтобы контролировать своего демона, но к тому моменту это уже вошло в привычку, и, кажется, Кроули стал более покладистым, как собаки, устраивающиеся на ночь в своём вольере.

Днём у него не было дел, кроме охраны девочки, поэтому Кроули отправился в свою клетку, взяв кухонный нож, и расправил крылья медленно и осторожно. Было довольно легко вытащить оставшиеся пули, и, как только он это сделал, крылья перестали сочиться кровью — они непременно заживут своим сверхъестественным путём. Плечо Кроули из-за беспорядочных сквозных ранений уже превратилось в один большой шрам. Он вспомнил вечеринки в то время, когда была жива мать Анны, и содрогнулся. Кроули много раз пытался развоплотиться, но заклятие всегда останавливало его. Оно было слишком могущественным — очень могущественным. Кроули думал, что амулет мог принадлежать временам за пределами человеческой памяти.

Люди были намного хуже, чем самые сокровенные мечты Преисподней или предписания Небес. Кроули считал, что он на их стороне, но со временем ему пришлось пересмотреть свои убеждения.

Он оставил нож в клетке и поплёлся наверх готовить ужин. На кухню радостно вбежала Анна.

— Проверишь мою работу? — спросила она, размахивая ноутбуком.

Анна забыла о прошлой ночи. Когда друзья спрашивали её о Луи, она поворачивала голову и мило улыбалась: «Не знаю. Может, он у Бетти дома?»

— Хорошо, — сказал Кроули и сел, чтобы её просмотреть.

— Твои крылья выглядят ужасно, — произнесла Анна. — Я думала, что у демонов и ангелов они должны быть красивыми.

Доклад назывался «Азирафель Миротворец», и сердце Кроули упало, а внутри него всё сжалось.

— Ты выбрала необычного ангела, — сказал он, затаив дыхание.

Проклятье. Должно быть, она начала печатать ещё до зелья.

— Зато он такой классный! — сказала Анна. — Он очень милый, любит людей и может приручать змей, а ещё он покровитель кондитеров и библиотек, хотя я не знаю, как это связано.

— Это потому, что он любит выпечку и книги, — сказал Кроули до того, как успел остановиться.

— Ты знаешь его? — спросила Анна, и эти слова прозвучали, как зловещее эхо её предыдущего вопроса.

— Нет, — сказал Кроули и сам понял, как неубедительно это прозвучало.

— Он существует?

— Ангелов не существует.

Анна посмотрела на него стальным взглядом.

— Мой отец заставляет тебя это говорить?

Кроули не мог произнести ни слова. Он едва мог дышать.

— Я знаю, как ощущается заклятие забывчивости, — вдруг злобно сказала она. — Знаю. Как будто твоя голова вся в тумане. Ты расскажешь мне, что такого произошло, о чём я забыла?

— Не могу, — тихо сказал Кроули.

— Расскажешь, почему не хочешь говорить об этом ангеле?

Он покачал головой.

— Значит, он существует, — произнесла Анна. — Он спасёт нас? Тебя и меня?

Кроули застыл на месте. Спасёт ли их Азирафель?

Он не знал.

* * *

Азирафель понял, что наступило утро, когда солнце стало проникать в комнату сквозь занавески, отбрасывая луч света на пышную коллекцию растений у дальнего окна и окрашивая всё в янтарный и зеленоватый оттенки. Он вздохнул, встал и потянулся.

— Доброе утро, мои дорогие, — сказал он растениям. Те дружелюбно зашелестели в ответ. — Новый день, новый день.

Азирафель сварил кофе и вылил осадок в маленький кухонный контейнер для компоста. Он сел с тостом, ощущая внутри ужасную пустоту, которую не могли заглушить ни растения, ни тихое утро. Сегодня днём он пойдёт в гараж и нанесёт кондиционер на сиденья «Бентли». Он будет сидеть в этой прекрасной машине и думать о Кроули, а затем примет свой истинный облик и станет снова и снова пытаться отыскать его.

Азирафель не верил, что Кроули пропал по собственному желанию.

Конечно же, именно так и сказали в Раю, когда Азирафель сообщил об этом странном происшествии. Они думали, что до Кроули наконец-то добрался Ад, но потом Азирафеля нашёл испуганный демон с несколькими телами и спросил его, потому что в Лондоне уже несколько месяцев ничего не делалось, а Азирафель казался ему лучшим источником информации, связанной с Кроули.

Азирафель, который тогда уже год тщетно разыскивал Кроули, дал несчастному испуганному демону мороженое и приказал, как только Кроули найдётся, тут же сообщить ему. Даже если это будут плохие новости.

Уже прошло много лет. К этому времени новости точно должны быть плохие.

Азирафель едва не решил не открывать это электронное письмо. Обычно каждое утро к нему приходило огромное число сообщений: несколько рассылок со скидками на книги и ежедневными сделками, странные и ненужные предложения увеличить пенис и спам от каждой фирмы, в которой он когда-либо что-то покупал. Он следил за новостными лентами и группами на каждом сайте в Интернете в поисках любой информации о Кроули — чего угодно, что могло дать ему подсказку, куда пропал его демон. Годы бесплодных поисков нисколько не обескураживали его.

По крайней мере, так он себе говорил.

Конечно же, время от времени он получал письма Сверху — ничего серьёзного, просто заметки и напоминания, где по любому поводу ставился знак срочности. Азирафель подумал, что это сообщение тоже прислали из Рая — на нём были пометки «СРОЧНО» и «АНГЕЛ АЗИРАФЕЛЬ» — пока он не понял, что отправителя звали Анна Мори, а адрес письма был gmail.

— «Я разыскиваю ангела Азирафеля», — прочитал он вслух. — «У меня есть основание предполагать, что он знает демона, служащего моему отцу».

Внезапно Азирафель потерял способность дышать. И думать. Он заламывал руки, уставившись на экран — наверно, это была какая-то шутка. Это Ад или Рай решили разыграть его. Но кто...?

Он не мог рисковать.

«Пожалуйста, сообщите точный адрес», — напечатал он трясущимися руками. — «Он пропал некоторое время назад, и я очень бы хотел, чтобы он вернулся».

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Азирафель услышал сигнал оповещения от своей электронной почты.

«У меня есть условие. Я тоже хочу уйти».

* * *

Анна была очень горда собой: она глубоко закопалась в Интернет и достигла желаемого результата. Как только она узнала, что Азирафель был покровителем библиотек и выпечки, ей осталось совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы найти книжный магазин (на самом деле, ей пришлось приложить усилия, но она была очень изобретательной). После этого одного только взгляда на поражённое лицо демона, потерявшего дар речи, было достаточно, чтобы понять — она попала в точку.

Тем не менее, ангел в своих письмах выражался совсем не по-ангельски. Он хотел вернуть демона. То же самое хотели и люди, вроде папы — демонов, которые будут им служить. У Анны не было выбора, и к тому же, она считала, что исчезновение Луи и зелье забывчивости были как-то связаны с папой, поэтому она решила ухватиться за этот шанс.

Они с папой сидели на противоположных концах обеденного стола, и он спросил, как прошёл её день. Лучше бы она занималась чем-нибудь другим.

— Дорогая, — сказал он. — Выяснилось ли, куда делся твой пропавший одноклассник?

Она пожала плечами.

— Я думаю, он уехал во Флориду.

— Опасное место. Там тебя может съесть аллигатор.

Ей точно не показался этот странный взгляд, который папа бросил в сторону демона.

— Или змея.

Снаружи совершенно неожиданно раздался стук. Кто-то прошёл через ворота, обошёл собак, сигнализацию и теперь негромко барабанил в дверь. Анна встретилась взглядом с отцом, и тот настороженно встал.

— Демон, — сказал он. — Приготовься.

— Сэр, — произнёс демон так, словно это слово жгло ему рот.

— Анна, у тебя есть пистолет?

— Да, папа, — ответила она.

Она научилась стрелять, когда была ещё совсем крошкой А после того, как отец рассказал ей правду о демоне, она научилась стрелять в движущуюся мишень.

— Демон защитит тебя, дорогая. Папа просто проверит, кто у двери.

Анна незаметно прокралась за ним, потому что не могла удержаться. Стучавший в дверь человек стоял под лучами прожекторов и выглядел довольно озадаченным.

— О боже, — сказал он. — Я, э-э, моя машина сломалась рядом с вашим домом, и я интересуюсь, нельзя ли мне воспользоваться...

Он остановился.

— Кроули.

Он не был похож на ангела. Он скорее напоминал чьего-то дядюшку, мягкого и пухлого, и действительно казался добрым. Демон, стоящий за спиной её отца, выглядел так, будто кто-то выстрелил ему в сердце.

— Ангел, — сказал он. — Беги, беги отсюда, ты не можешь себе представить, на что он... у него есть что-то вроде артефакта...

Он словно подавился собственными словами.

— Ты находишься здесь по своему желанию? — спросил мужчина — должно быть, он и был Азирафелем. — По собственной воле?

Демон не мог говорить. Он царапал пальцами горло, пытался снова и снова, но у него ничего не получалось. Анне стало нехорошо — что, если ангел уйдёт? Что, если он уйдёт, а папа обо всём догадается, и... Ангел щёлкнул пальцами.

— Конечно же, нет, — сказал демон срывающимся голосом. — Меня держат здесь в плену уже двадцать лет, ангел.

Он упал на колени.

— Я такое натворил...

Лицо мужчины смягчилось, когда он увидел, что демон разрыдался; он, кажется, совсем не замечал всё нарастающего гнева папы.

— О мой милый, — сказал Азирафель. — Мой дорогой, всё хорошо. Всё теперь в порядке. Я рядом.

— Демон, — резко сказал папа, сжав руку вокруг амулета, висевшего у него на шее. — Убей этого человека.

— Нет, — сказал Азирафель. Он не повысил голоса и даже не поменял интонацию, и это почему-то было хуже всего. — Этого не будет.

Анне пришлось заслонить глаза от Небесного света, потому что ангел что-то проделал и преобразился. Когда она снова посмотрела на него, смаргивая рябь, то на нём было белое одеяние, в котором обычно изображали ангелов на картинах, а в руках — горящий меч. Его нимб пылал, у него было множество глаз и смотреть на него было всё равно, что смотреть прямо на солнце.

— О, — сказал ангел, словно меч был для него неожиданностью. — Значит, они получили мою заявку о замене.

Он повернулся к тому месту, где пряталась Анна.

— Юная леди, я советую тебе не присутствовать перед этим. Беги.

Он произнёс это тоном, не терпящим возражений. Анна побежала на кухню, а потом выбежала во двор. Едва успев добраться до фонтана, она увидела невероятную вспышку света, который был ярче, чем Небесный свет, ярче фейерверков, ярче утренней зари, а затем земля под ней принялась трястись.

* * *

Кроули очнулся в гостиничной кровати, что, конечно, не являлось чем-то из ряда вон, но было довольно удивительно, учитывая обстоятельства, при которых он потерял сознание. Он был один, его крылья были выпущены и перевязаны, а спина болела сильнее всего остального, но при этом он чувствовал себя легко — как никогда за много лет.

Дверь открылась, и он замер.

— О, ты и правда проснулся, — сказал Азирафель. — Я думал, мне послышалось.

Он невыносимо нежно смотрел на Кроули.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, мой дорогой?

Азирафель был здесь. Азирафель, его Азирафель был рядом. Кроули спрятался под одеялом.

Он ощутил, как кровать прогнулась, и мягкая рука опустилась ему на плечо.

— Я не буду заставлять тебя выходить оттуда, — сказал Азирафель, — но ты должен знать, что я невероятно рад тебя видеть.

Память Кроули была очень нечёткой, но отдельные фрагменты урывками приходили к нему. Азирафель у дверей Мори. Азирафель, проявляющий себя в полном ангельском обличье. Азирафель разящий, карающий. Кроули тогда решил, что он будет выжжен с лица Земли, больше не будет думать, прекратит страдать, перестанет существовать. Он не знал, как оказался здесь.

— Боюсь, тебе будет некоторое время больно, — сказал Азирафель. — Мне пришлось выжечь этот проклятый символ с твоей спины. Я сменю повязки, если попозже ты захочешь выйти.

Его тон был уверенным, но голос слегка дрожал.

— О мой дорогой, ты был вынужден провести там двадцать лет. Я искал тебя. Честно искал. Я так сильно тебя подвёл.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы встряхнуть Кроули. Мало того, что он натворил под влиянием Мори, так ещё и Азирафель считал себя виноватым.

— Нет, — сказал Кроули, борясь с одеялами. — Нет, ты ни в чём не виноват... это...

Ему удалось выбраться наружу, и он сел, пристально смотря на Азирафеля и упиваясь его видом.

— Я попался. Как идиот. И то, что я сделал...

— Не было твоей виной, — сказал Азирафель.

— Я убивал детей, — произнёс Кроули, потому что ему было нужно, чтобы Азирафель это знал, он должен был рассказать это прежде, чем Азирафель зайдёт слишком далеко.

— Я убил...

— Если ты думаешь, я поверю в то, что ты способен совершить такое по своей воле, то ты точно не в себе, — сказал Азирафель беря его за обе руки. — Я помню Ковчег, а ещё Содом и Гоморру — ты рисковал всем, чтобы спасти группу детей от гибели.

— Они не были виноваты в том, что их родители... — начал Кроули, но Азирафель сгрёб его в объятия, и, ох, он выпустил крылья и укрыл ими Кроули, заключив его под надёжную защиту пахнущих теплом перьев.

Кроули запоздало понял, что Азирафель рыдает.

— Не плачь, — бессильно сказал он. — Я... не надо...

— Позволь мне, — произнёс Азирафель, и Кроули, крепко вцепившись в него, уступил.

* * *

Анна была смертельно напугана ангелом. Демон — демон выглядел сердитым, но всегда был добрым, когда папа не использовал его в качестве своей пресловутой марионетки. Ангел же выглядел добрым, но он был злым, такие, как он, обычно подкрадывались к тебе со спины и действовали, пока ты на них не смотришь. Теперь Анна и собаки застряли вместе с ними в гостиничном номере, потому что провал, открывшийся под её домом, поглотил четыре городских квартала, сделав её бездомной, а папа погиб, и во всём этом, как ей казалось, была её вина.

Ангел не подпускал её близко к демону. Он настоял на том, чтобы она разделила с ними гостиничный номер, но как только Анна пыталась подойти к комнате демона, ангел появлялся прямо перед ней. Азирафель, которого в Интернете описывали, как очень милого, выглядел так, будто готов убить её, если она только подумает заговорить с демоном. Он взял Анну с собой, хотя было очевидно, что она ему не нравилась. Она не знала, почему он это сделал, пока он не сказал: «Таков был договор, ведь так?», и Анна поняла, что заключила сделку с кем-то намного серьёзнее, чем её грустный старый демон Кроули.

Анна смотрела CNN, где рассказывали о разоблачении империи Мори и его пропавшей дочери, когда в главной комнате их гостиничного номера появились три человека в костюмах.

— Здравствуй, — сказал самый высокий из них. Он был старым, с фиолетовыми глазами, и выглядел так, словно был ядовитым. — Ты, должно быть, Анна Мори.

— Кто вы такие? — спросила она, решив оставаться храброй.

— Я Архангел Гавриил, — сказал мужчина, похожий на елейную акулу. — Боже, ты попала в настоящую передрягу, правда? Я слышал, в Аду не знают, что делать с твоим отцом: медленно жарить его или посадить на трон.

Анна вдруг почувствовала ком в горле.

— Гавриил, — произнёс Азирафель отрывисто и холодно. — Чем обязан удовольствию?

— А, Азирафель, — сказал Гавриил. — Это работа, а не удовольствие.

Он продолжал пристально смотреть на Анну, и Азирафель загородил её собой.

— Я хочу напомнить тебе, что мы проповедуем всепрощение, — сказал он.

— И это говорит ангел, разрушивший солидную часть Лос-Анджелеса, — сказал один из ангелов — потому что кем ещё они могли быть, если пришли с Гавриилом. — Тебе повезло, что ты не потревожил разлом Сан-Андреас.

— Иногда нужно сделать что-то в назидание другим, — сказал Азирафель, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от Гавриила. — Кажется, однажды ты так пытался поступить со мной. Я не думаю...

Гавриил поднял вверх ладони.

— Эй, полегче, ковбой, — сказал он. — Я здесь с благодарностью.

— С благодарностью? — спросил Азирафель. — Что?

— Ты вырвал из рук отъявленного негодяя контроль над могущественным демоном, — сказал третий ангел. — Отдача, коснувшаяся эфирного плана, полностью нейтрализовала заклинание, которое он использовал. Я бы хотел узнать, как ты это сделал.

— Я выжег из него всю силу, — слегка озадаченно сказал Азирафель. — Я...

— Благодарность пришла прямо сверху, — произнёс Гавриил. — Ты получаешь золотую звезду и поощрительную премию.

— Поощрительную премию, — тихо отозвался Азирафель. — Хорошо. А что насчёт Анны?

— Анна, — сказал Гавриил, поворачиваясь к ней. — Анна, Анна, Анна.

— Она знает своё имя, — сказал третий ангел. — Переходи к делу.

— Я хочу домой, — сказала Анна.

— Твоего дома больше нет, — с жалостью сказал Гавриил.

Ей захотелось пнуть его.

— Тогда я хочу вернуться в Лос-Анджелес. Я могу остаться у бабушки.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь? — спросил Азирафель. — Если ты попадёшься за занятием магией, которую использовал твой отец, то разделишь его судьбу.

— Я больше не желаю иметь ничего общего с магией, — сказала она почти на грани слёз.

Сколько раз она причиняла боль демону? Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем он расскажет всё этому страшному, страшному ангелу, и тогда все ангелы придут за ней?  
Это несправедливо, что демонов нельзя было обижать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гавриил. — Очень славно.

— Сотрите ей память, — посоветовал Азирафель. — Пусть она очнётся на дне провала, и её найдут спасатели.

Он посмотрел на собак.

— Её верные псы могут привести их к ней.

— А что, если они не найдут меня?

— Ты хочешь жить с воспоминаниями? — спросил Азирафель. — Или быть свободной?

Анна сглотнула. Она знала, чего хочет.

* * *

Азирафель забронировал им билеты домой в первом классе и весь полёт провёл, опекая Кроули — как ему сказали, его поощрительная премия заключалась в том, что Рай закроет глаза на всё, что он решит сделать с демоном. Кроули, как он сам утверждал, не особенно хотел, чтобы с ним нянчились, но он растаял, когда его укрыли мягким первоклассным одеялом, проверили его еду и гладили по голове, пока он не заснул, так что всё было нормально.

По правде говоря, Азирафель устал. Он не проявлял себя в полной мере долгое, долгое время. Он чувствовал себя так, будто бы и не отдыхал по-настоящему с тех пор, как исчез Кроули. Ему казалось, что все мускулы его спины, наконец-то, потихоньку возвращаются на место, наконец-то расслабляясь.

Он привёз Кроули к себе, и они устроились прямо в магазине. Растения были всё ещё (чудесным образом) живы и занимали каждый свободный угол, а уютный диван всё так же стоял на своём месте, приглашая почитать или вздремнуть на нём. Они разделили вино впервые за двадцать лет и ни о чём не говорили.

— Азирафель, — наконец, сказал Кроули, когда они осушили вторую бутылку и принялись за третью. — Можешь показать свои крылья?

Азирафель уже видел несчастные, пострадавшие крылья Кроули; он ухаживал за ними каждый день с момента спасения, пытаясь побудить перья отрасти заново. Они были обрезаны, повреждены и сломаны; Кроули, который всегда гордился своими лоснящимися чёрными перьями, теперь остался с жалкими лохмотьями.

— О, — сказал Азирафель и расправил крылья. Они были в порядке — немного взъерошены, но ничего ужасного. — Конечно, мой дорогой. Всё, что ты захочешь.

— Сядь на полу передо мной, — попросил Кроули, и Азирафель ощутил лёгкий трепет, услышав его слова — возможно, это было потому, что Кроули наконец вернулся, или оттого, что он достаточно осмелел, чтобы отдавать распоряжения.

Почти тут же он почувствовал руки Кроули на своих перьях.

— Ты убил Мори, — сказал Кроули, перебирая пальцами правое крыло Азирафеля. — Ты сразил его. Я и не думал, что кто-то ещё карает зло.

Он провёл ладонью по участку крыла и перешёл к другому.

— Но ты не пал. Ты вызвал столько разрушений, но не пал.

— Он был злодеем, — сказал Азирафель. — Знаешь, я никогда по-настоящему не понимал, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что люди гораздо хуже, чем Небеса и Преисподняя.

Он сглотнул.

— Теперь я жалею, что узнал это. То, что он заставлял тебя делать... непростительно.

— Как ты нашёл меня?

Кроули обращался с его перьями так нежно и заботливо, что Азирафель задумался, действует ли это так же успокаивающе и на него.

— Та девочка написала мне, — сказал Азирафель и почувствовал, как его глаза наполняются непрошеными слезами. Он сморгнул их. Они оба уже достаточно нарыдались. — Я так долго искал тебя, и в итоге не я тебя нашёл. Ты нашёл меня.

Раны на теле Кроули были ужасающими, но, как подозревал Азирафель, раны в его сердце были гораздо хуже. Он ничего не мог с ними поделать. Девочку нашли, как и планировалось, и теперь она стала наследницей огромного состояния, построенного на обломках добродетели Кроули.

Но нет, Кроули перебирал пальцами перья Азирафеля. В нём всё ещё оставалось добро.

— Я думал об этом, — внезапно сказал Кроули. — Когда становилось особенно невыносимо. Он заставлял меня держать мои проклятые крылья выпущенными всё время, и они стали совсем изодранными, но иногда я позволял себе закрыть глаза, запустить руки в перья и представить, что это ты.

Азирафель попытался сдержать дрожь, но это было бесполезно. Кроули продолжал гладить его крылья.

— А сейчас мои глаза открыты, и я вижу тебя, — задумчиво произнёс он.

— Мне чертовски жаль, — сказал Азирафель, потому что иногда ругательства были необходимы.

Кроули соскользнул с дивана, как будто в его теле не было костей, и практически заполз к нему на колени. Как бы неловко это не было, но, кажется, крылья Азирафеля действовали по своей собственной воле — он укрывал ими Кроули при любой возможности, создавая вокруг них обоих защитное убежище из белоснежных перьев, словно мог изолировать их от всего мира.

— Ты убил его, — сказал Кроули, чьи глаза светились в успокоительном мраке их собственной маленькой вселенной. — Ты ни о чём не должен жалеть.

Нельзя было сказать, кто кого поцеловал первым, но именно Кроули взял Азирафеля за обе руки и повёл к кровати.

* * *

Кроули дремал, лёжа на солнце, ленивая сонливость охватила всё его существо. Он мог бы проспать и целый век, но боялся, что это заставит Азирафеля волноваться, и ещё он не был до конца уверен, что справится с кошмарами при таком длительном сне. Азирафель передвинул уютный диван на то место, куда добрую часть дня падал солнечный луч, и Кроули устроился на нём. Пока Азирафель занимался своими делами, он отдыхал и жарился на солнце.

Ожог на его спине почти зажил. То, что раньше было сочившимся кровью неизлечимым клеймом, теперь стало блестящим треугольником из повреждённой плоти. Ни на нём самом, ни под ним не было больше различимого узора. Ни знака контроля. Ни амулета — Азирафель взорвал его.

Теперь, когда прошло уже несколько месяцев после освобождения от ужасного заключения, Кроули перестал предаваться тем же фантазиям, что и во время плена, которые начинались с воспоминаний о спорах и обедах и медленно превратились в отчаянное желание быть прощённым и стремление быть укрытым крыльями Азирафеля. Теперь он думал о своём спасении. Всё прошло очень драматично: Кроули застыл на месте, когда увидел стоящего в дверях Азирафеля. Он решил, что пришедший за ним ангел был всего лишь его фантазией. Он знал, насколько сильными и стойкими были заклятия Мори.

Только один раз до этого Кроули видел, как ангел поражает зло, и тогда едва ли мог наслаждаться этим зрелищем. Азирафель достал пламенный меч и опустил его на человека, который создал Ад на Земле — что ж, этого было достаточно, чтобы произвести впечатление на Кроули, тем более потом Азирафель превратился в скромного владельца магазина, единственного в своём роде, который тайно мог уничтожить целый район для того, чтобы преподать урок.

Когда у Азирафеля появился меч, Кроули подумал, что он убьёт его. И, на самом деле, он не был против. Смерть была бы просто небытием, в то время как жизнь без любви Азирафеля и знание того, что благодаря своим поступкам, глупейшим поступкам, его захватили в плен и принуждали к насилию — вот это было бы пыткой. Если бы Азирафель не захотел этого сделать, то он сам нашёл бы способ покончить с собой.

Азирафель не убил его. Он забрал Кроули назад в Лондон, нашёл тёплое местечко, где тот мог лежать, вылечил его крылья и любил его, вопреки всему. Этого было достаточно, чтобы даже к измученному демону вернулась вера.

Азирафель дал ему понять, что подходит к дивану. Они уже успели выяснить, что если незаметно подкрасться к Кроули, это выльется в паническую атаку и неуклюжее дёрганье конечностями. Кроули открыл глаза и протянул к нему руки.

— Присоединяйся ко мне и погрейся в солнечном луче, — сказал он.

Азирафель вздохнул, но забрался к нему на диван. Они сделали его достаточно широким для двоих, когда Кроули только вернулся.

— Я забронировал для нас место в самом восхитительном индийском ресторане, — сказал Азирафель.

Он положил голову на грудь Кроули, и они тесно прижались друг к другу, переплетая ноги. Кроули обвил Азирафеля руками, тот ощущался для него приятной тяжестью, напоминанием, что всё это было реальностью. Ленивым взмахом руки Азирафель закрыл магазинную дверь.

— О-о-о, ты такой мягкий и тёплый.

— Сколько у нас осталось времени?

— Три часа, — сказал Азирафель. — Но только один час до того, как солнечный луч перейдёт в другое место, и, прежде, чем ты это скажешь, нет, я не могу передвинуть солнце так, чтобы луч оставался здесь ещё на три часа.

— Всё ты можешь, — возразил Кроули. — Просто не хочешь.

— Наверху сделают со мной что-нибудь ужасное.

— Нет, не сделают. Ты для них герой дня.

До некоторой степени, Азирафель им и был. Как оказалось, Нико Мори наткнулся на серию древних заклятий Лилим, и это причинило бы большие неудобства как Раю, так и Аду. У Азирафеля не было никаких шансов подчинить своей воле Мори и этот дурацкий амулет, но у него это получилось, не так ли? От низкорангового демона, которого специально послали, чтобы он полебезил перед ним и сказал, как довольны в Аду тем, что он снова в деле, потому что Хастур невероятно бездарно присматривал за Лондоном, Кроули узнал, что теперь все очень боялись Азирафеля. Во время разговора несчастный демон постоянно бросал взгляды через плечо, и, когда Азирафель развернулся в их сторону от тележки с мороженым, держа в каждой руке по эскимо, тот пискнул и убежал.

Азирафель довольно хмыкнул в плечо Кроули, и тот, не в силах удержаться, сильнее стиснул его в объятиях, а Азирафель в ответ похлопал его по груди.

— Я так рад, что ты вернулся, — сказал он и закрыл глаза.

Время от времени Кроули задумывался, не сон ли это, но он редко так делал, когда к нему прижимался Азирафель. Ещё он правильно пахнул, а этого сны никак не могли передать.

— Я тоже, — произнёс Кроули в волосы Азирафеля.

Иногда он всё ещё просыпался в страхе по ночам или вовсе не спал. Он по-прежнему ощущал фантомные боли, ужасное чувство вины и ещё много чего, неподобающего демону. Но, так или иначе, жизнь постепенно налаживалась.

Они лежали на диване, пока солнечный луч не ушёл, а затем, держась за руки, отправились ужинать. Кроули чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы создать на стене в переулке что-то, напоминающее граффити Бэнкси, которое наверняка заставит людей несколько дней выстраиваться в очередь, чтобы разместить его фото в Интернете и поспорить о его происхождении.

— Мой дорогой, — с упрёком произнёс Азирафель, и Кроули замер — он же не сделал ничего, что могло...? Но потом он заметил тень улыбки на лице Азирафеля, а затем тот крепко прижал его к себе одной рукой и поцеловал в висок.

— Это просто уморительно, — прошептал он.

Они зашагали в сторону восхитительного ресторанчика, и у сердца Кроули словно выросли крылья.


End file.
